


偷窥 3

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	偷窥 3

李赫宰的在对方身上游走。常年在战场上摸爬打滚，手掌和手指都留了厚厚的茧子。也由于这些经验，李赫宰的耐心非比寻常。明明现在已经是深入对方身体的关系了，他却能不紧不慢的找到李东海身上每一寸敏感地带，并把人的反应一一记在心里。  
当他的手指顺着人脊背的沟壑往下划弄，他感受到了李东海的身体在不由自主的颤抖。和之前那种被挑逗扭动的状态不一样，在对方大脑还没做出反应之前，李东海身上的肌肉已经绷在一起，他能看到对方细腻的肌肤瞬间裹了一层鸡皮疙瘩，身下的人即使把脸埋在床单里，他也能听到对方克制不住的呻吟。  
“里面这么湿，是经常一个人玩吗？”李赫宰勾着唇你，使劲往里挺动胯部，撞在了李东海柔软的深处。  
李东海只感受到了一瞬间的愉悦，他以前一直都渴望对方的肉棒塞到自己体内，等现在真的全部吞下，才发现自己的胃口大的多了。他现在只想被李赫宰掐着腰，最好被人当飞机杯一样使用。  
他是见过李赫宰怎么用飞机杯的，肉粉色的形状只能裹下李赫宰一半的下身，对方的手指灵活的转弄抽插，一直到里面塞满精液才会丢到一旁。  
李东海以前没有把握能把李赫宰的全部都吃下去，但是他同样低估了自己的实力。  
“和别人做过吗？身体这么敏感”李赫宰指腹在人尾巴骨抚弄，这是一个常人注意不到的敏感点。人类的尾巴在长期的进化中脱落，但留在这里的尾巴骨证明了人类同任何动物一样保留的兽欲。轻轻拿指甲刮了几下，李赫宰觉得吸着自己的小穴更紧了。  
“和别人做过的话…那这样可不行呢。”李赫宰轻轻用嘴巴吐气，扶着对方的腰肢，把自己的鸡巴抽出来。  
李东海还没来得及反应，被填满的肉穴一下变得空空如也，肠液顺着人抽出流到了体外，李东海仰着头含糊的闷哼着。“不要..没和别人做过..我只有自己玩过..插进来..快点。”  
李赫宰挑了挑眉，他实在没办法相信对方这幅淫荡的样子是个雏儿。虽然李东海的后穴依旧紧致，但是却丝毫没有处子紧致又干巴巴的感觉，对方的身体应该是被玩弄过无数次，才能变得像现在这样紧润。  
他打开对方的床头柜，想找找看有没有安全套，却找到了让他更惊喜的东西。  
李东海哭哭啼啼，扭着身子想看李赫宰的脸：”我没别人，我真的只是自己玩的。你别戴套了，射进来吧，求求你，我很干净的，没有冰。”  
“你比我想的还要骚，真的是个骚货。”李赫宰把抽屉里螺旋纹还带着激凸的按摩棒拿出来，大拇指按住了开关，几秒钟后小玩具就敬业的震动起来。他把淡紫色的振动棒抵在了李东海的大腿根。  
“好了，现在你告诉我，你平时都是怎么玩自己的？我满意了就操你。”李赫宰说的漫不经心，眼神却没从对方张合的后穴挪开。他手上用力在人臀瓣上留了几个巴掌印儿，把人翻了过来。  
“自慰给我看，快一点。”李赫宰皱着眉，眼神里带着不耐烦。“我给你十分钟，要看到你射出来。”  
“...十分钟太短了。”李东海低着头不敢和人对视，语气犹豫道：“十五分钟。”  
“八分钟，你多说一句话就减两分钟，是不是不想吃了？”李赫宰流氓一样扶着自己的下身，瞧着对方可怜吧唧的样子直乐，语气放柔：“乖，我相信你可以的。”  
李东海抿着嘴，没好意思说现在给他五分钟，他就能射出来，毕竟他还想保留一下男人的尊严。  
刚刚的扩张和前戏让他现在根本不需要润滑剂的借力，轻轻松松把看起来粗暴夸张的按摩棒塞了进去。李东海闷哼一声，按了开关，反着手握着柄端，由下往上在自己穴内顶着抽动。  
李东海觉得自己的双腿都在打颤，明明也没做什么距离运动，只是被人按在身下调戏了一番而已，他却疲惫的像被人操射过一样。他觉得自己的身体疲惫的闭眼就能睡过去，但是大脑却无限清醒。  
在黑暗里他甚至能看清楚李赫宰的五官，他仰望着那个被他意淫了上千遍的男人，把震动的幅度跳大。忽然觉得马眼酸酸的，他流着眼泪用左手把自己的下身捂住。  
李东海其实已经很久不用这些只能或者是震动款的玩具了，都被他洗干净了放在柜子里。他的身体被他玩的太敏感，抽插进去没多久就会射出，但前端的满足感怎么也没办法填饱空虚的后穴。  
他清楚的知道怎么挑逗自己的身体，让自己快速射出。但每次高潮后精神的空虚让他寂寞的不行。李东海缓缓的把按摩棒插进去又拔出一节，尽量的避开自己的g点。他不想让李赫宰知道自己很快就能被操射，他希望对方能慢慢的，一下下的把他带到高潮的顶峰，再把滚烫的精液塞满他的肚子。  
李东海一只手抽插着，另外一只手在肉棒上套弄。同样的，他的手指避开的最为敏感的龟头，只是敷衍的握着自己的挺立，随着抽插一下下抽动着。  
但是李东海低估了李赫宰对他的吸引力，他光是远远看着那个男人打飞机，都能兴奋地射出。更何况这人现在离他不过几十里面，他都能闻到对方下身散发出的腥味，一下下拨撩着他饥渴的身体。  
李东海故意把双腿分的很开，想人对方看清楚自己的小穴是怎么把按摩棒一下下吃进去。随着抽动，后穴发出咕叽咕叽的水渍声，李东海头一次在没用润滑剂的情况下这么湿，他觉得屁股下的床单都要透了，可面前这个男人却依旧带着玩味的笑容望着他。  
李东海觉得现在羞耻极了，他面前站着一个和他见面不过半小时的人，他甚至都不知道对方的名字，就把人领回家，现在双腿分的开开的，屁股下湿润了一大片，还在对方面前射了出来。让他觉得最丢人的是，高潮后的身体没有觉得满足，反而更加激励的叫嚣着渴望李赫宰的进入。  
对方对自己这种直白的勾引好像没有兴趣，就好像在单纯的看一场色情表演。李赫宰只是同样的撸动着自己的下身，眼睛盯着李东海的脸或者下身。  
李东海觉得不甘心，他都已经下贱的勾引对方到了这个地步，这个男人居然还不过干他。这样下去他都要怀疑李赫宰是不是严重自慰爱好者，对实战没有一点兴趣了。  
“进来..求你了…里面痒死了。”李东海的视线模糊的看不清楚，他伸着左腿，绷着脚尖蹭着对方的腿。他想自己现在的样子一定很贱，身下湿乎乎的，手还在不断接着按摩棒快速地抽插着，却还欲求不满的求着对方的进入。  
“爽不爽？”李赫宰握着自己的分身撸动着，对于李东海的挑逗不为所动。  
“呜呜…哈…”李东海弓着身子，不再刻意自己的呻吟声，眼神对对方的下身充满了渴望。“回答我，乖孩子才能得到奖励。”李赫宰拍了一下对方的小腿。  
李东海打了个激灵，前端喷射出来。他吸了吸鼻子道：“还不够..哥哥快进来吧，用大鸡吧狠狠的操我。”  
“妈的，你这个样子会像是个雏儿的样子。”李赫宰被对方这句话撩的火气一下子涌到小腹，他拉着李东海的脚踝，把人拉到面前，把人体内的按摩棒抽出来丢在床面上。  
“把你丢到街上去，是个男人就想干死你。”李赫宰俯身霸道的吻住了李东海的嘴唇，舌头驱长直入在人嘴里搅动着。李东海被动的被吻着，他的吻技垃圾的一塌糊涂，在李赫宰的对比下显得青涩的不行。  
他只会伸着舌头与对方的舌尖触碰，李赫宰的吻却带着强烈的进攻性，把他存留的氧气一丝丝抽走，拉扯着对方的头发像是要把李东海整个吞下去那样。  
李东海被吻得气喘吁吁，他不知道要怎么换气，只能得了空用嘴吸一口，扰的李赫宰乱了节奏。在李东海第三次吸气，脸色涨红的不行，李赫宰才结束了这个吻。  
他伸舌头舔掉自己嘴角的口水，望着李东海失神的双眸，笑了，他吻了吻李东海的额头和鼻尖，语气温柔的像一汪春水。  
“记得我叫李赫宰，是你第一个和最后一个男人。”


End file.
